thelastsovereignfandomcom-20200214-history
Megail
Megail is a shrewd and reserved Yhilini merchant whose business relationship with Simon evolves into a much more intimate one, partially because of the actions of her rival merchant Reval. As one of the non-combat companions, she is Simon's financial advisor, managing his bookkeeping and investments. Story You first meet her in the trading camp and from the very first meeting, you get a clear picture that she is a woman with a need to be in control (possibly due to her past). That at least is part of the reason of her outburst after the first sexual encounter with Simon. At first glance, she is only interested in business and profit, but she has more scruples that she lets on. Also she is not afraid to make compensation for her mistakes: However she was betting that Simon wouldn't do that, saying that if he had, she'd have worried she'd misjudged his character. Later she expresses her feelings: She is not afraid of speaking her mind and although sometimes she seems to be a bit bitchy, she is not timid and doesn't seem to have any troubles exerting her leadership when the situation calls for itAs can be seen during her travel to Aram.. There are some shadows and demons in her past that she has been afraid to tell anyone until the takeover of Yhilin. Megail's past Once Simon resolves her reconstruction quest, she finally opens up about her past. In reality, she is not from the merchant family she claimed to be from; and Megail is not even her true name, even if she did eventually embrace it. The original Lady Megail was a stupid and cruel girl around the same age as the current Megail who practiced slavery and destroyed the family fortune with selfish and cruel whims. Megail was the girl's personal slave and was used for a variety of torture. She was also horrified seeing all the money, more than she previously seen, thrown away in such a haphazard manner. So one day, when her mistress was particularly nasty and seemed like she might actually kill her, she strangled her and took her place. Almost nobody knew the real Megail, and the ones who did know either chose to say nothing (servants) or had a horrible accident (some visiting aunt). Megail does not give another name for Simon to call her by, saying "Megail is my name. It was the first thing I earned for myself." Relationship points Maximum affection is 100, at which you can have a conversation with the harem girl that will lock her affection there. The way to Megail's heart is through her business ledger. She approves more of Simon if he does well in business or makes financially-savvy investments. Though she displays a slight tendency toward "good" choices, it's usually for profit-oriented reasons. (Or at least that is the image she maintains.) Base value: 20. * for exceeding ProN requirement in Stineford, OR for exceeding by at least 10k. * mystery investment after her rescue, investing in bank, investing in base metal processing (Chapter 1 or late Chapter 2). * (unmissable): at the start of Chapter 2. * investing in Stineford magic shop. * waiting to fuck Altina. * dominating Varia, OR reshaping Varia. * talking to her before any other harem girl when reuniting after Simon's route. *Unmissable from reunion orgy. * from discussing investments at Janine's retreat IF you helped the accounting succubus in Orgasmic Palace. * becoming a Yhilin Bank core lender. * having threesome with Hilstara at Janine's retreat (Requires 110 combined affection and having left the retreat once.) * joining the Merchant's Guild in Ardford. * voting NO to war with the Incubus King, OR voting YES. * promising Aram to vote YES to war then voting NO. * promising Darghelon to vote YES on Unpeople then voting YES, OR promising Darghelon to vote YES on Unpeople then voting NO. * promising Zirantia to vote for a then-unspecified defense pact upgrade in exchange for NO on Unpeople (you cannot keep your promise). * trying for a NO vote on orc extermination, OR encouraging YES vote. * orc extermination motion fails. * bribing guilds rep 10,000 ProN to vote NO on Unpeople. * bribing guilds rep 100,000 ProN to vote YES on orc extermination. * War Vaults opened. * buying Vinario for 100,000 ProN, OR for 200,000 ProN, OR for 300,000 ProN, OR for 500,000 ProN, OR for 2,000,000 ProN, OR for 3,000,000 ProN. * if after the Battle of Yhilin Janine says about the chaos: "remarkably contained", OR Merchant Quarter shutdown and "ugly, but the situation isn't unworkable.", OR Merchant Quarter shutdown and "It will take time for every layer of society to recover.", OR Merchant Quarter shutdown and "It will take a great deal of time for every layer of society to recover." * (unmissable) from conversation about her origins after raiding Jade clearinghouse. If you are already at 100 RP, you get bonuses to certain Secret Stats instead. Maximum legit value: 100 (+18 leeway). Affection titles *0 Senior Partner *20 Business Partner *40 Business Concubine *60 Merchant Concubine *80 Valued Asset *100 Mistress of the Economy Special notes *She gives you the Ledger to manage your investments. *Her negotiation skills are both respected and feared around various countries.Ardoheim and Yhilin at very least. *Her favorite color is silver.Megail's route, campfire scene before Eustrin. Scenes *'Megail First Time' - In Reval's compound, during Merchant trouble. *'Megail Reconciliation' - Make-up sex after the ordeal with the Unmen. * Megail + Hilstara - The merchant and the sellsword remember their previous conversation about titjobs... After the reunion, leave Janine's Retreat once and return; requires 110 combined affection. On-demand scenes: *'Doggie '- at 50 affection or above. *'Anal' - at 75 affection or above. *'Seated' - at 100 affection. References Category:Characters Category:Harem members